dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Age Wiki
The use of I and Me We all do realize that in a wiki the use of I or me on a non-talk page is not accepted, right? (For example: If you do this, Alistair won't loose any approval. When I did it, he just told me he didn't approve.) This shouldn't be on ANY pages, but yet it is on almost ALL of them. It is so annoying, I can't reverse all of them. I need help, so please realize that you should delete or reword all uses of I and me, and never add it again. Thank you. --Rolan Zevran 21:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Does it matter? It's not like anyone;s gonna boycott this place or cut their toes off if you see a pronoun not referring to a character in the game. (talk) 05:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Like with research papers, there are certain times where you're not supposed to refer to yourself directly. It's a matter of standards, and I don't think it is appropriate for a high-quality wiki like this. Inverness (talk) 22:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) If someone REALLY wants to undertake this menial and mostly pointless task, it's fine with me. It only bothers the people who want it edited I guess. (talk) 01:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Using "you" should be discouraged as well. I had to edit one page today when I read, "You get to fight them." Uggh. LVTDUDE (talk) 01:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the information on the wiki articles should be based purely on fact. It's not simply a matter of standards. An individuals personal experience within the game, may, or may not reflect the actual facts concerning a specific article.--WeSt5021 (talk) 15:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I started working on this a few weeks ago. If anyone comes across a page that they want me to fix, let me know on my talk page and I'll fix it. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 21:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :It is acceptable to use "you" in walkthrough/guides pages (i.e., gameplay articles), per DA:PROTAGONIST. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I may have been carried away and adjusted some "you"s in a walkthrough recently, but after spending some quality time with the Chasind Trail Signs walkthrough I know how much more painfully meticulous it would be to make that an absolute rule. But I'm definitely still looking to root out personal references from non-walkthroughs! --Yeti magi (talk) 05:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "For example: If you do this, Alistair won't '''loose any approval. When I did it, he just told me he didn't approve." Not to put too fine a point on it, but if you're going to nitpick over proper use of pronouns, it would behoove you to spell your corrections properly as well. Just sayin'. :) --HeatherWind (talk) 19:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Characters image I have honestly no idea who the woman with white hair is supposed to be, and can't find her anywhere. Who is she supposed to be? (talk) 05:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's from the Magi origin concept art. 05:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki Theres this youtube channel called 'The dragon age wiki' and it discusses new information and discussed ingame topics, what do you guys think www.youtube.com/dragonagewiki dying soldier im not sure were else i can ask this but everytime i leave ostagar to find the darkspawn blood and all that whenefer i get near this guy my xbox goes quiet and a couple of seconds later it freezes or sends me back to the dashboard whats going on. Well, there is no definitive answer. I can make a few suggestions however. 1) It may be that your DA disk is damaged, either get the disk cleaned, and try again. Or perhaps test a friends copy first. 2) It may be that your 360 is damaged. The laser may be faulty and to weak to process information beyond said point. It may be that your 360 is overheating. Try your copy on a friends machine, see if the problem persists. You could try installing the game directly onto the hard drive of your 360, potentially avoiding problems relating to the disk, and or laser. 3) It may be that your hard drive is fragmented, which usually leads to such issues as extended loading times. To learn how to clear the cache on you 360 go to this site: http://support.microsoft.com/kb/971755 --WeSt5021 (talk) 15:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Soldiers Peak? I really want to find soldiers peak cause i really want to make the magic greatsword and i don't know how to get to the character levi drydan cause i need to know where to find this guy. I have this game on xbox360 so if anyone can answer my question it would do me a great favor. My question is this:"where do you find levi drydan and how to unlock soldiers peak area for xbox360?." The "Soldiers Peak" is a downloadable content add-on. Assuming you have said DLC, levi dryden will appear in your party camp.--WeSt5021 (talk) 15:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic nature. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 this acool game you know very very cooooooool. :))))))))))))) the guy is some where in the red house!!! :(( so i answerd your question what do i get? :(( The Demo We know it's coming out to the mass market on the 22nd of Febuary. Can someone set up the time ticker to count the days off? Just a suggestion.--TheGreyestWarden (talk) 04:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) i made this post because i was wondering when you can recruit anders in dragon age 2,because dragon age age awakening take place something like 3 month or years(cant remember)after the end of the fift blight, an dragon age 2 takes place just before the attack of lothering, and hawke reach kirwall thath same year,does that means you cant recruit anders until the third year? (i am sorry for my bad inglesh i am not native inglish speaker) Alistair in Dragon Age II According to Steve Valentine (Alistair voice in Origins) Imdb page http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0884313/ Alistair will appear in DA2 .What do you think about that?(sorry for my bad english) Your English was perfect. I think they should have brought no more characters back than 2-3 minor ones. King of the Dusters (talk) 19:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Grammar fix: Under "Guides> Conclusions", it should be "Origins" epilogue, As stated. It should be " Origins " or " Origins' " - either is fine, the non-possessive is maybe a bit nicer to read - but definitely not " Origin's", as the game's title is plural. It's locked for editing or I'd do it myself. (talk) 22:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I went without the non-possessive for everything (including Awakening). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:42, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually, it should be simply "Origins" as it is worded in the game (as well as on the case). Having an apostrophe denotes possession either way and should not be used as in the case of the title of the game. Placing an apostrophe before or after an "s" denotes possession (before an "s" is for a singular possession and after is for plural) Tommy6860 (talk) 07:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Tommy ::: What was implied in the first statement is that there is nothing wrong with " Origins' " when the next word is a component of the game itself, such as "Origins' combat system" or "Origins' epilogues" (as opposed to "the Origins combat system", where "the" would make the possessive contextually impossible). While choosing one or the other when effectively interchangeable is certainly a matter of individual taste, the grammatical validity is not a matter of opinion. --Yeti magi (talk) 05:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Does Magic effect how potent potions and salves are in DA2? Sigh can some1 be arsed to revert the home page? --Badhaggis (talk) 16:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :You may be seeing an older version, because the vandalism had been removed earlier today. You'll have to force a refresh on the page to see the correct version. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::The vandalism is reappearing intermittently for me. Been doing so most of the day. Zucabr (talk) 08:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Perhaps this is due to your browser's cache. I don't know which one you are using though, so you'll have to google this if you've never done that. Alternatively, clear them in your browser's options or using another tool (CCleaner comes to mind). :::The other possible problem is Wikia's servers acting out (not the first time they do). Hopefully, this will disappear soon. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) French Dragon Age Wiki Could we add a link to the French Dragon Age wiki under the "Languages" section at the bottom of this page? It's not there: http://fr.dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_France_Wiki Oh by the way I'm an intern with Wikia working to grow the French wikis, so if anyone's interested in that sort of thing let me know :P Labealeisoud (talk) 00:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's added, although it's not appearing for some reason (well, for me). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm...yeah, it's still not appearing for me either. I'll ask an admin about this. Thanks! Labealeisoud (talk) 03:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I just realized why. Make a request for interlanguage link here. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just a note, I've removed it until this has been requested, since it only makes the "fr" appear out of nowhere. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Link Quotes I noticed in one of the spoiler link quotes where it has Morrigan making a snide comment (one of funniest in the game) regarding the dog joining the party when first venturing towards Lothering for the first time (right after acquiring Morrigan). In the quote, the page says, "And now we have a dog. And Alistair is still the stupidest member of the party". While in essence it is correct, but that isn't exactly how it is quoted. Morrigan actually states, "How odd. We now have a dog and Alistair is still the dumbest one in the party". :Wow. I can't believe no one said anything until now (to my knowledge)! :'D Anyway, this has been corrected. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Does time played affect the game in any way? In some games, a different ending scene will be rewarded based on the number of hours taken to complete the game. Is this one of those games? Does the time played affect either the ending or the story in any way? Also, what about the difficulty level? The answer is no, no and no. Phyn!X5 (talk) 1:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) In fact, the amount of time you take to do anything in-game doesn't matter. A person can be on the brink of death right after you leave Ostagar and you can save them in the nick of time after the Landsmeet. The exception to this is the Awakening expansion, where criminals actually run away and people die in combat if you don't rescue them in time. Kestrella (talk) 14:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) why can't I log in to Wikia from my iPod touch I tried to log in to my wikia account from my iPod touch from a coffee shop w/ wi fi, however when I tried to log in I was sent back to the RC page over & over again. This did not happen before the re-design of the talk page edit screen. What am I supposed to do? I am Ser Pouce-a-lot, BTW. (talk) 01:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Website Design This has gotten so bad to the point where I had to say something. I come here often because I love Dragon Age and this has the most comprehensive data anywhere. However, the coding/design/whatever of this site is terrible. Approx 9/10 times I come here it freezes up on the home page, and if I make it past the home page it usually freezes within a few pages. I am seriously getting fed up with this. Dragon age 3; what WE want. Dragon age 3: what do you want out of it? A choice in races/origins? Wheel speech narration? Preferabley I want to be a mage elf slave that's funny. And I don't want narration like we had with Hawke, I didn't like how you told her/him to say something and s/he said something simaler, not what you wanted her/ him to say. I felt like everything was set in stone before I even picked up my controller. Anyone else feel like that? No matter what you did, mages/Templars, nice/cruel, bloodmage/not, you always ended up with the same results. Plus everyone was insane! This post is dedicated to the details of #3. What do you want? Everything from race choice to gameplay. :Use the forums, not this talk page. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 04:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Main Page improvements I feel that the main page can be enriched a bit more. For example, we can add: * A featured article on a weekly or biweekly basis * Poll * Wiki news * Expand the Statistics portal Furthermore, in the Helping Out portal, we can replace the wanted pages with a page where readers can post something which is missing. I have cleaned all entries in the wanted pages section up to 2 links and I can verify that most of them are dead links in anon talk pages or unused forum topics meaning that it does not serve its intended purpose. I'd like to hear your thoughts about it as this is a topic which is somewhat interesting to all of us. 15:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Oooooh, this is good! I was kinda thinking to propose the featured article and the news section myself a while ago, but I guess I was too shy :) A few comments/ideas/hopes: :Featured article is definitely good. Been frequenting different wikis for a couple of years and practically each of them has it. I guess it would be nice to promote the best articles we have and possibly attract new editors who may be reading things just for the sake of enjoying the read. Plus, dedicated editors, who had been working hard on a specific article would get this warm and fuzzy feeling of reward when it makes to the "featured" section. I support the biweekly basis. Btw some wikis also feature users, like "user of the month" nomination. What do you think about that? :About polls. I can say that people usually like such things :) I take it polls will be DA-themed? :About Wiki news. As far as I'm understanding the idea, news would be about the wiki itself, not about the DA franchise, right? Because with the latter we have news blogs and Ilidan and people seem to favor the current system, especially if we take the fact that DA news are not exactly frequent into account. Sometimes we have one official news statement by Bioware, two developer interviews and three interesting rumors a week, and sometimes we sit for two weeks without any news at all. I guess that will improve the closer we'll be getting to DA3, but still I think that it would be kinda better to leave the current system as it is. :So Wiki news. Just to make a possibly useful comparison, here is the main page of CoD wiki I'm quite familiar with and they have separate sections for franchise news , as they are always frequent (something we don't have in common with them) and a separate section of community news. Now that is a completely different topic. If we make a community news section, it will be worth updating weekly and could include the following: ::-Informing users of policies/guidelines/manuals changes, votes etc. ::-Changes in our wiki's "staff", like admins, chat moderators, users with reversion rights etc. ::-The most important discussions on particular articles. ::-New popular individual user blogs, like Ygrain's fanfiction or Milkman's blogs. ::-Any other community news we can think about... Prominent editors birthdays, maybe? :) :So if the idea with Wiki News finds support, I think I'd even volunteer to work on them on a regular basis. Always wanted to be the newsman :) :As for expanding the Statistics portal, could you please specify? :Also I agree about the Helping Out portal proposition. :So I guess that's it for now. Some great ideas there, Viki! -Algol- (talk) 18:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I really like the some of the ideas put forward. In regard to the featured article, I'd quite like to see this, though I have some concerns about the organisation of the main page which I'll adress later. :::I myself proposed implementing some kind of poll feature a while ago but it sort of drifted into thin air as we encountered some problems. I do feel this is workable though, so I'm pleased to see the idea being resurrected. :::I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to some kind of wiki news feature, but I don't see any reason not to include it under the current news feature. I also think that if this were implemented, wiki news shouldn't appear regularly (e.g, every time we make a new decision about layouts etc.). It should only be used for major overhauls such as Project Flemeth. :::As -Algol- said, could you expand a bit on the statistics portal? :::As for the Helping Out portal, I'd prefer that we either keep it as it is, or get rid of the Wanted Pages altogether. I feel that if users feel something is missing from an article, there are sufficient methods of alerting others to this (either on the talk page or using a stub tag). If they feel an entire article is missing, once again, there are sufficient ways of raising this issue in my opinion (the wanted page seems to already serve this function, in part). :::In terms of my general thoughts on this project, I do have some concerns about how the main page would be organised. If we add new portals, there's of course an issue of the main page looking either cluttered, or important portals being shoved out of sight. Any potential portal for a poll shouldn't be a problem, as I could see us quite easily fitting it either above, below or between the featured images and helping out portals. The featured article, however, could be slightly more problematic. Obviously it would need to be fairly wide (especially in comparison to to other portals), and I'm concerned we wouldn't have the room for that without either cluttering the main page or shoving away or downsizing other portals (neither of which are desirable in my opinion). So I'd hold off on a featured article until there's another overhaul in the wiki's image. 23:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::These all seem like good ideas to expand the wiki, i particularly like the ideas about the "Helping Out Portal". I could not support linking to individual blogs on the main page though. These are very heavily tied to the author's individually and since we don't list other user-generated content (outside personal user pages), I really don't think we should extend that here. Besides we're a wikia, not an auxiliary blogging site.-HD3 (talk) 05:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Vikky, I think your ideas are excellent! Promoting what has been done on the site through a featured article would be a good idea, as would inviting participation through polling. In particular, the notion of a "helping out" portal to encourage new editors would be a boon to the wiki, especially if we can direct people to the pages or topics most in need of attention, as has been done in the past with projects like Project Aeducan. :I think most of the things I would like to see on the wiki have been noted in the above comments. I like all the ideas everyone has discussed very much but I'm not an expert at what is feasible or even desirable in a wiki, I just know what I'd like to see. Statistics in terms of pageviews and maybe wiki activity would be nice to show just how vital and active the wiki is and, again, to encourage new users. LadyAeducan (talk) 00:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :I agree on all them additions. A lot of other wikias I use (though only for browsing) use stuff like featured article and I thought it great. It could make people want to read up on lore and stuff, not just gameplay and whatnot - what they are looking for at that specific time. Henio0 (talk) 00:56, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thanks a lot guys for your suggestions and ideas. I have taken the initiative to pile up everything and make a sketch with my idea/suggestion. Firstly, this is the current layout. That's the sketch. Secondly, I will use some features of the main page of the Assassin's Creed wiki several times in my suggestion, not because I want our main page to look like theirs but because they fit as examples. Each box in the sketch applies to a different feature which I'm listing below: # The '''black is the main navigation box which the main page already has and I think it should remain unaltered. # The red is the news box which is split to two sections, like the one found in the AC wiki. The news section (the default one) which with one button you can switch to other blog posts. That's reasonable considering that only Forum threads currently receive attention in the main page. # The light blue is the "Helping Out" section. The respective section in the AC wiki clearly shows how tidy and coherently things should be listed and categorized in order to attract users to actually help out. Remember our wiki's big disadvantage is the lack of active and regular users. Furthermore I disagree with King Cousland saying that the current Wanted pages section is partly working. I have cleaned myself all these "Wanted pages" up to 2 redirects and found mostly red links on anon talk pages, few broken links which I fixed and only this page is actually doing what this section is intended to do. I am of the opinion that we should create instead a page which will be edited by members and if the wiki lacks a specific page to be mentioned there as well as other information about it. Red links is not a good way, in my opinion. # The orange box is the "Statistics" section. I want to underline how vital it is for the wiki to promote its importance in the game. I daresay that the wiki is, along with the BSN, the leading destination of Dragon Age fans and it's our duty to promote that fact. Unsurprisingly, the AC wiki also includes much more information, which we can easily inject as well: ## Daily readers ## Page views per month ## Visits per month ## User registrations ## Total edits ## Something remarkable of the wiki, such as: "Ranked in the Top 10 most popular gaming wiki list for both XBOX and PS3 leaderboards" # The pink box below is the featured images box. It's fine as it is, but obviously adding a bit more new images (and taking out older ones) won't hurt. # The light green box on the right is the chat box. It's fine as it is, as well. # The purple box below is the Poll box. My proposition is to reach a consensus each time we update the poll with a different question. I can't think something more noteworthy about it right now. # The green box on the left is the DA Twitter section. # The blue box on the left again is the Forums section. # The brown box on the corner below is the Affiliated wikis which is also fine right now. Before I close my suggestion I'd also like to mention that I agree with King Cousland that the Featured Article section is more trouble than its worth so I have left it out for the sake of more useful features. Please let me know your thoughts about my idea! Thanks! 20:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Vikky, you've put a lot of thought and effort into this and I am very impressed with your ideas. Looking at the Assassin's Creed wiki, their layout that you use as reference for some of your ideas would work quite well as an inspiration for our wiki. Their layout is clean and crisp. I think your arrangement makes sense and would make the main page more functional. Regarding some things you mentioned, I am fine with not pursuing a Featured Article section. I really like taking the lead from the AC wiki in terms of their statistics--it's impactful and hits the viewer with the importance of the wiki right off. Adding such stats as you mentioned would be a major addition to the wiki and its position on the page is good. Polling is good too, we'd just need to find a way to come together to determine the questions to be asked. Improving the Helping Out section by turning it into a more user-generated "Help" section would be a good idea and would help to draw new users in, and maybe keep them active as they see the changing need. It would be more up-to-date if it was updated by the users themselves whenever they saw fit. I often see small changes or updates that could be made to pages and it would be nice to have a place to collect them and source them out. In terms of changes I might suggest, I would like to maybe keep the Forum section closer to the top so it does not become lost to easy view since the page necessarily involves some scrolling. I think the Forum section promotes user activity and community so maybe deserves a spot closer to the top. That's the only real change I might suggest. Otherwise, I am in support of everything. Well done, Vikky! LadyAeducan (talk) 00:40, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I also like the proposed new layout. A few things to consider, however. FOr example, on the main page right now we have big link-logos of DAO and DA2, then we will add DA:I once the marketing machine gets off its lazy arse and starts doing something. Then it gets tricky as there isn't really much space underneath. For example, the Those Who Speak icon is there to promote the current comic addition to the series (which needs changing to Until We Sleep, anyway, eh? :P ), and then we have Dawn of the Seeker next to it. Some time ago there used to be Redemption there, but I guess the demand was not that high, and it was replaced, though it still remains an important part of the series, as do the past issues of the comic books - but they will be replaced with whatever comes out next, The Masked Empire I believe. What I suggest is to have one logo-link (or whatever the correct name for it is) that leads to another page and there there are all the non-game media like comic books, books, tv shows, and films. Additionally, I frequent some other wikis, and The Infosphere is one of those. I'd like you to look at the "What's New" section. We could have something like that somewhere on our main page, but instead of new articles, we'd have some selected of particular interest, for example we'd have sections like (| separates each period's entry): * Belief: Chantry | Elven pantheon | The Stone * Location: Denerim | Arlathan | Tevinter Imperium * Companion: Alistair | Isabela | Flemeth(:P) * Quest: Following the Qun | Finders Keepers | The Mages' Collective * Developer: * Codex Entry: * Bestiary: and so on. :) Also, maybe a featured article or summin'. :) Henio0 (talk) 11:04, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :D-day and I had plans to revise the front page of DA Wiki for the DAI launch, similar to how we relaunched the website for DA2. I believe that Viktoria Landers has a lot of good points, but these suggestions fall within the Portal framework. As the designer for the framework, I believe that we can actually be much more innovative. Instead of following in AC's lead, I know that it would be possible for us to again set the wiki 3.0. :So here's are your options, you can reshuffle the Portal Components right now, as it is designed to be easily rearranged per your suggestions. And you are welcome to improve on each component individually. However, keep in mind that we're hoping to do a big site wide relaunch closer to the big dates. -- 21:09, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Incidently, I also feel that with the exception of the main portal component (the slider component), we have a better layout than AC. Here's why. Our main page makes great use of the initial non-scrollable page. When you visit our main page, you see the slider component, the quotes, the chat and the statistics. The headers for the news and forums are easily visible. This gives the reader an initial impression that there are more information below. Compare this with the AC design. On their first unscrolled page you see the slider, the news, and the featured article. Of these information, the only component a regular visitor is interested in is the news. :If you're interested in pursuing a new layout, I suggest that you use a Sandbox to rearrange the portal components and see how it looks. Keep these factors in mind when you do so. -- 21:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC)